Teamwork
by DarkBlueMint
Summary: The cooperative effort of a team of people for a common end. ShizNat. MaiMikoto. Others.


**Teamwork  
**By: DarkBlue Mint

Disclaimer: My Dad has the same birth day as Natsuki, other than that I have nothing to do with this (well I wrote the fic, I mean the owning Mai HiME).

Notes: I'm starting to have problems thinking of one word tittles, I also feel as if I have to apologize for this fic, it's not good but it's all my brain could come up with. Grammar is bad. Manga based in that Haruka is a HiME.

* * *

"Why exactly are we breaking into Sugiura-sensei room?" Asked the sweet voice of one Kikukawa Yukino as she watched fearfully through the darkened hallway, a previous HiME fight between Shizuru and Haruka's Childs against an Orphan had caused a massive blackout (even if Haruka-chan insisted that it had been all the Bubuzuke's fault, Yukino knew it had been her Element the one that destroyed the power tower).

"Because this is a unique opportunity to pay Midori for assigning us to different partners." Responded Natsuki while trying (quite unsuccessfully) to break into the crazy teacher's room. "No offence to anyone but I don't like being paired off with Nao."

Behind her Nao simply shrugged while giving Mikoto the rest of her ice-cream (apparently according to the delinquent crime was better with ice-cream); neither of the HiME's liked the new "shuffle of fighting partners to ensure the maximum team-work plan" that Sugiura Midori was implementing. Mostly they didn't like it because she insisted on pairing Natsuki with Nao, Shizuru with Haruka, Mikoto with Yukino and Mai with Shiho; the rest of the HiMEs really were shuffled in different pairs.

The mixture proved to be in the category of insane (that was something very common in everything that Midori planed). Nao and Natsuki used more time fighting each other and escaping the cops than stopping Orphans; and Haruka tried so hard to one up Shizuru (to the complete amusement of the Seitokaicho) that the loud blonde keep destroying stuff (important stuff, like buildings or power towers). It wasn't so much that Mikoto worked badly with Yukino, it was just that the cat was seriously draining the poor girl's budget; it seemed that the dark haired girl couldn't fight without being fed fourteen times a day. Shiho for her part keep threatening Mai to keep her hands away from his oniisama to pay attention whenever it was their turn to patrol for Orphans (Mai for her part was really concerned that her little catgirl wasn't being fed properly).

So Midori's plan instead of helping the girls to work efficiently as a team was really making them crazy (crazier than girls controlling really big mecha monsters should be). Also as Nao had put it when she came with the plan "It's really ruining my making out with Shiho behind Tate-baka's back time." Not that the other HiMEs wanted to make out with Shiho (even if Mikoto had offered innocently to the displeasure of certain busty redhead), but they each had their own relationships (Natsuki was really missing her victory sex with Shizuru) and this was really putting a strain to them (and Yukino tried to control her blush at the idea of someday kissing her Haruka-chan).

"Got it!" Announced Natsuki after two hours of trying to pick the lock, the four girls (even Yukino that had been very reluctant to follow this plan) smiled, it was payback time.

--

The following morning a Sugiura Midori, thoroughly covered in what appeared to be strawberry and chocolate ice-cream, approached the group of HiMEs reunited at the doors to the school.

"This list has the new pairs that are to stay this way indefinitely… Mai and Mikoto (The redhead announced that she "didn't want to know" and promptly dragged her catgirl to the way of their dorm), Shiho and Nao ("Nao, I have a book to show you in my room, oniisama will not come back until later"), Natsuki and Shizuru ("Does my Natsuki want to come to my room?" "No." Kyoto pout. "The forest is closer." Kyoto smile), and Yukino and Haruka (both girls exchanged a look and blushed)."

As the red headed teacher left in search of a shower that didn't poured ice-cream, Yukino thought that Midori's plan for team-work had actually worked.

**End.**

* * *

More Notes: Cheating is wrong, but lately I kinda like to mess with Tate (poor guy).


End file.
